Tag, You're It
by iGermany
Summary: Sequel to "Truth or Dare?" - Now that Grimmjow and Ichigo are living together in the Human realm, life seems perfect. Almost. What will happen to these two when the ways of the world settle in?


[Sequel to 'Truth or Dare?'!]

**Tag, You're It**

_~ A special thanks to Burns Like Acid for the inspiration to write another GrimIch :]_

Ichigo shivered, biting his lower lip as the hands of the hollow traveled his body roughly the way he liked it. The heat that radiated from him was almost unbearable, almost enough to make Ichigo melt right then and there but some how, he endured. He yearned for the man to join there bodies together in that familiar heated passion they were able to share with one another. A chuckle was roused from Grimmjow as he watched the blonde writhing beneath him, panting and moaning. It was just how he'd trained that body.

"Ichi-baby, you're a mess. A complete mess. I hope you haven't taunted other men with this slutty little body." The fiend growled, making the blonde wait and absolutely loving the flustered and agitated look on Ichigo's face.

"O-of course n-n-not.. I was waiting for- _Ahh_!" He moaned, cut off mid-sentence by Grimmjow's fingers wriggling inside of him, stimulating the sensitive areas within.

"I should hope not. You know how jealous I get."

With that, Grimmjow removed his fingers from the blonde, moving to unhitch his pants and give Ichigo what he really wanted. The blonde bit his lower lip in anticipation, trying to relax himself so that there would be no resistance. Grimmjow leaned down over the reaper, biting the flesh of his neck and leaving the skin flushed, biting hard enough once in a while to leave a dark mark, marking his claim on Ichigo. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt Grimmjow's desire press against him, ready for him to take him to cloud nine like he did every time they were tied together. He let out a soft moan as he felt the pressure, the member trying to enter his body, and just as it-

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. His chest rose and fell quickly with the surprise of being jolted out of a dream-a good one at that. He looked to the alarm clock that kept scream at him to wake up, reaching out to turn it off, letting his arm fall limp before forcing it up to run over his face. Six-thirty and time to start getting ready for work. He let out a groan, sitting up in bed with his head hanging slightly as he was still tired, his heart still working on adrenaline from the wet dream he'd had about the hollow. He moved to stand, though, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and holding him back stopped him, a groan sounding from behind him.

"Where...?" Was all Grimmjow could muster in his half-asleep state.

"I have to go to work. This apartment isn't free, you know." Ichigo replied, giving Grimmjow a bit of attitude since all he did was sit around all day and do nothing.

"How about.. working at home today..?" The hollow retorted. How he could be so hot and heavy in the morning was beyond Ichigo-perhaps he'd had the same dream.

"There's no money in that. Plus, today's payday and if I don't pick up my check today, I have to wait until next week." He paused when the hands moved to trail the inners of his thighs. "Instead of doing nothing and waiting to molest me when I get home, you could get yourself a job, too."

To that, Grimmjow let out a displeased sound, unable to stop Ichigo when he stood up and moved to the bathroom, leaving the hollow to follow him with his eyes, a pout on his face. He rolled onto his back, running a hand through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't like he was looking for affection from the blonde, but he most definitely wasn't as fun unbound-not to mention, he looked nice in cuffs, leather, rope. He shuddered. _Damnit_. He pushed the though away as he sat and slid from the bed, pulling on a pair of pants before moving out of the bedroom; no way he'd get back to sleep now.

The least the hollow could do was make breakfast for the provider of the house, not to mention he was half-starved himself and was therefore more driven to make food for them. He wasn't half-bad at cooking, though, he was no master chef that could turn water into wine. Simple dishes like eggs over easy, bacon, pancakes-the occasional but irritating waffle- and hash browns were the extent of his breakfasts. He decided a full course breakfast was in store, half as an apology for irritating Ichigo so early in the morning and half as a thank you for letting him stay instead of kicking to the curb when he can to the human realm. Grimmjow, however, made the mistake of cooking bacon shirtless, and every kitchen idiot knew that bacon was a 'spitting food,' meaning the grease near exploded from the pan. And it did just that, hitting Grimmjow right on the chest just about his nipple, causing him to jump back and hiss air in through clenched teeth. He cursed to himself before turning back warily, keeping a little more distance between him and the pan of sizzling bacon.

Ichigo emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered with the towel draped over his shoulder to stop any water from dripping onto his shirt. He popped his head into the bedroom to ask Grimmjow for something but blinked in surprise when he wasn't there. Ichigo had a bad feeling. He heard movement in the kitchen and investigated, caramel eyes widening in surprise at the sight. The table was filled with food all of the breakfast variety, something he hadn't seen in quite a while-not since he'd moved out of the family house three years prior. The smell of the warm breakfast made his mouth water, causing him to swallow hard. When he caught sight of Grimmjow moving through the kitchen, rubbing his chest and grumbling to himself. The blonde motioned to the table, a little dazed.

"What's..?" He asked, looking back to the table.

"Huh?" Grimmjow's brow furrowed before he followed Ichigo's gaze to the table. "Oh! I made breakfast."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, I see that. But what's the occasion?"

"I was hungry and had to channel my extra energy into something productive. I.. thought we could have breakfast together.." The hollow gave a shrug and Ichigo chuckled at his attempt.

"I'd like that.." His reply was soft as he moved to the table, taking a seat and helping himself. Grimmjow quickly followed.

It was nice to sit down for breakfast again with someone instead of buying something on the way to work. He enjoyed spending this time with Grimmjow, though he wasn't exactly family, his company was still soothing for Ichigo who had been alone for all of those years waiting for him to return. It was funny how being apart for so long could make him feel such an appreciation for Grimmjow's presence. Almost like it was too good to be true. He wouldn't tell Grimmjow how he felt, though. He'd rather die than spout his feelings like some woman, hell, the hollow would probably laugh at him for saying such embarrassing crap.

Grimmjow was left the task of cleaning up the plates from their meal since Ichigo still needed to get ready for work. The hollow scowled some as he scrubbed the plates. To be honest, he didn't want the blonde to leave and go to work. Truth be told, he wanted to attack Ichigo every moment he was around to make up for the extended amount of time they were apart. Even at the table he had to restrain himself from lunging across the table and tackling him to the floor and having him right then and there. He shook his head, squeezing the life and all of the suds from the sponge with his hand in frustration. If he ever pulled a stunt like that, the reaper would probably kill him as the worst case scenario.

Ichigo rushed through the house to the door, calling out, "Grimmjow, I'm leaving! Make sure to lock the door when I go." He slipped his shoes on just as Grimmjow appeared behind him.

"Maybe I'll go look for a job today..?" He said, watching Ichigo almost in a trance as the blonde bent over to put on his shoes.

"If you go out, don't forget to lock the door, and take your key with you." He said, turning to him to give a nod to signal his leaving.

Just as he opened the door and stepped out, Grimmjow moved forward, catching the door. "Ichigo!" He called, catching his attention before he seized the blonde's chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss like a wife sending her husband off to work. "Hurry home, 'kay?" He gave a smile.

Ichigo blushed, speechless before heading down the hall with a quick pace. He couldn't believe that man.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo speed down the hall with a smirk written across his features. Damn, the things he wanted to do to him. Unfortunately, though would have to wait. He let out a sigh and moved back into the apartment, closing and locking the door as Ichigo had told him to before he prepared for a shower. If he was going to try and find himself a job, he had to at least look nice. He put on his best clothes- though it was just a flannel shirt that was a little too flashy and a pair of dress pants-in the hopes of impressing a potential boss. It shouldn't be too hard if he turned on the charm, after all, that was how he lured Ichigo into his grasp. Well, that and a lie.

He wandered the streets, catching the eye of just about every woman he passed, causing them all to giggle and gossip with their friends, sharing their not-so-secret thoughts about him. He rolled his eyes. He hated the way women acted, they were so snotty and they were far from cute. Ichigo, on the other hand, the way he writhed beneath-No! Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he had to focus on getting a job, not what he was going to do to the soul reaper once he got home.

He glanced in shop windows, trying to find anything at all that interested him so that he could commit himself to getting a job, but it was all in vain. A low grown rumbled from his throat. Why was this town so boring? How did anyone make it through a day without putting a bullet between their eyes?

"Excuse me, sir? Could I ask you something?"

Grimmjow whirled on the woman that spoke to him, ready to ward her off. "What do you want?"

She smiled, though, having been used to his almost gangster-like attitude. "I noticed you looking in that shop there and couldn't help but approach you. If you're not busy, could I offer you a job?"

Grimmjow stood, watching the woman with his mouth gaping open in disbelief. "Look, lady. I'm not a hooker."

She laughed, waving him off. "Oh~ I'm not looking for one of those. You see, I run this host club and with your looks, you'd fit in perfectly. Would you like to give it a try? Women always like being 'mistreated' if you know what I mean."

Grimmjow blinked. So, he was being picked up but for a totally different reason. There had to be something wrong with this town. "Fine, I'll see what it's all about."

Grimmjow walked through the door of the apartment, whistling. It had been a month since he'd started that new job as a host, and so far, it was rather easy. All he had to do was lead women on and make them think he liked them, hell, they even liked it when he pushed them away and acted cold toward them. Women were crazy, he was able to deduce that.

"I'm home, Ichi-baby." Grimmjow called out, hearing nothing in reply. He frowned and moved the living room.

There he saw Ichigo sitting on the couch with his knees at his chest. He looked to Grimmjow with a helplessness in his eyes that was quickly overtaken by sadness and anger. He looked away from the hollow, tightening his arms around his knees.

"Why did you even bother coming here?" Ichigo asked, still not looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow blinked in confusion. "What? Why wouldn't I come home?"

Ichigo winced, furrowing his brow. "I don't know. Because you have a girlfriend? Wouldn't you want to stay at her place so you can fool around?"

Grimmjow was hurt by the blonde's words. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

Ichigo stood, rage written across his face. "Don't lie to me! I saw you with her today on my way home from work! You were sitting in that restaurant on the corner with her, holding hands on the table! Don't fucking lie to me, bastard!" He screamed at him, panting from his explosion.

Grimmjow grew defensive. "What? You don't even know what you're talking about!"

Ichigo clicked his tongue to the top if his mouth, leaving the room and Grimmjow alone in it which only made him angrier. He followed after him into the bedroom, wanting an explanation from the reaper, his features showing his displeasure.

"I don't know how you got this idea in your head, but drop it. I don't have a girlfriend." Grimmjow explained, trying to keep his cool.

Ichigo turned on him, chucking a pillow at his head though the hollow caught it and tossed it aside. "Fuck you! I saw you with a woman! If she's not your girlfriend, then what is she?"

"She's a client, I was having dinner with her for work. It was strictly business."

"Business? So you're a prostitute? I always knew you were a whore! A dirty, worthless whore!" The blonde yelled across the room, a pained expression on his features.

Grimmjow wouldn't stand being called a whore, not from anyone-Ichigo included. He crossed the room, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist and slamming him against the wall, holding his arm above his head. The blonde winced, though Grimmjow ignored it, too enraged to care how much he could be hurting the other.

"Take that back." He ordered.

"Fuck.. you.." Ichigo said through whimpers, his head cast downward and hair covering his face.

Grimmjow grabbed him by the jawbone roughly, yanking his chin upward and making the blonde look him in the face. "_Take_ that back."

Ichigo's eyebrows came together, his eyes closing, sobbing softly. His body was racked with the heaves that followed, though he never uttered a sound. Grimmjow just watched, his blood on fire from the insults directed at him. He wasn't going to break down at a tear-stained face, not this time.

"Do you know.. how much it hurts..?" Ichigo asked softly through sobs.

"What the_ fuck _are you talking about now?"

"Seeing you.. with someone else like that.. It makes me so angry.. and jealous that it hurts.. I hate it." He choked out, his voice cracking.

Grimmjow's eyebrows came together, slightly confused. "It's not like I have feelings for them. I don't get what the fucking deal is."

"Because I love you so much it hurts! I think about you all day at work. I wonder what you're doing during the day, if you miss me, think about me. You even plague me in my sleep!" His voice was unsteady as he poured his feelings out to the hollow, though he expected them to be passed off, laughed at.

Grimmjow's expression changed completely, almost looking like he'd been hurt, though, it was more of that 'I-can't-believe-I-was-so-stupid' expression. He moved swiftly, capturing Ichigo's lips with his own, tongue slipping into the others mouth. Ichigo had no choice but to return the heated kiss, letting out a soft noise as the hollow's tongue roamed his mouth. When Grimmjow broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Ichigo's, ocean blue eyes staring deep into the caramel hued ones that belonged to the soul reaper.

"You idiot." Grimmjow growled, letting his eyes close.

"Fuck you.." Ichigo replied, still hurt.

Grimmjow frowned some, glaring at Ichigo. "That's enough of that. You know, I was perfectly fine leaving you wandering around here all alone, but you know what? When we were apart for that long period of time, all I thought about was you. At first, I just thought it was because you were a good fuck, then because I just let you wander around unable to be satisfied by anyone but me. But I realized something. You were always on my mind because I love you. You're still on my mind, that's why I went and got that suck-ass job. I hate, no, _loathe_ those women but I do the job because you wanted me to get one. No matter what it is, I'll do it if you ask me to."

Ichigo's caramel eyes widened in shock and it took him a few moments to digest what he'd said. A soft laugh came from his slightly parted lips. It confused the hell out of Grimmjow, and he could only wait for Ichigo to explain.

"We've been playing this stupid game of 'love tag' all this time.. How stupid.." Again, the blonde laughed, and because Grimmjow finally understood what he meant, he laughed along with him.

He moved in and stole a quick kiss. "Tag, you're it." He said playfully, that familiar grin spreading across his lips.

At that, Ichigo pushed off of the wall, shoving Grimmjow off and into the bed which took him out at the knees. He looked to Ichigo moving over him, capturing the hollow's lips in a kiss. The blonde's tongue slipped out of his parted lips, pleading for entry by running along Grimmjow's lower lip, easily gaining access. Neither of them could explain what they felt through that one kiss. It was like a mixture of reassurance, commitment, their desire for one another and their pledge to one another all in one.

Ichigo broke the kiss, trailing them down Grimmjow's jaw and to his ear where he whispered to the hollow, making his shudder. "Call me like you used to, Grimmjow.."

Grimmjow smirked, hands moving to Ichigo's hips, slipping around to cup the blonde's buttocks in his large hands. "You just can't get enough of me, can you, my little Ichi-baby." He cooed, making Ichigo shudder.

He let his hands moved down Grimmjow's shirt, slowly undoing all of the buttons-why had he buttoned so many, again? When finally he shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor, Ichigo moved in like a vulture, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin, fingertips tracing the muscles and rousing a soft murmur of pleasure from the hollow. Grimmjow winced when Ichigo bit him, growling before the blonde smoothed over it with his tongue, distracting Grimmjow from the pain. He kept moving lower and lower until he knelt between the hollow's legs, fingers making quick work of the belt and hitch on his pants. He released Grimmjow's throbbing need from its prison. He moved in, wrapping his lips around the member and swirling his tongue around its head before slowly working his way down. Grimmjow let out a low growl, only able to take so much before he lost total control.

The ex-espada pulled Ichigo up, quickly flipping their pisitions and throwing him to the bed, kneeling over him and tearing the clothes from the blonde. Ichigo gasped, wincing as his clothes were torn apart and thrown across the room, looking up at Grimmjow when he'd settled down, staring up at his heated face, watching his labored breathing.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to just throw you down? Fuck you 'til you pass out? I feel like such a madman." He growled, pressing his body to Ichigo's, kissing him passionately, only breaking it to breathe.

"Then do it. Remind me who I belong to.. Don't let me think useless thoughts. Don't let me think at all."

Grimmjow winced, unable to restrain himself. "You better call in to work tomorrow. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Ichigo chuckled, arms wrapping around Grimmjow's neck, fingers entangling in his hair. "Tomorrow's a day off.."

Grimmjow smirked moving in to kiss him roughly, biting the blonde's bottom lip, rousing a soft sound from him. The hollow made sure to make up for the misunderstanding between the two, as well as prove his feelings of love for the blonde. The neighbors all knew it too because of how loudly Ichigo moaned for him. Grimmjow thrived off of the sounds Ichigo made for him, no longer conpletely concerned about himself, but for Ichigo's pleasure as well.

Ichigo sat up in bed, hair sticking up everywhere, mind in the clouds. He moved to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, like he did every day, but a weight around his waist stopped him. He looked down to see Grimmjow's arms around him, holding fast to the blonde. He squirmed, trying to break free but just woke the hollow up. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back into bed, pouncing on him and pinning him to the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, a smirk on his features.

"I have to go to the bathroom..?" His eyebrows came together in a pleading manner, hoping Grimmjow wasn't going to do what the blonde thought he would.

"Hmm. I don't think so." He smirked, moving in to lick and nip at Ichigo's neck.

"But G-Grimmjow.. I have to- _Ah_!" He shivered as the larger man's hand groped his groin.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow had Ichigo writhing beneath him once more, gasping and moaning his name for everyone to hear. His hands traveled the lithe frame with greed, finally finding their way down to Ichigo's entrance, massaging the area. Ichigo let out a moan, squirming and pressing against them, wanting them inside of him. Grimmjow reached up past the blonde and under his pillow, pulling out the bottle of lube that had been stashed there the night before and quickly squeezed a glob onto his fingers, before pressing them into the soul reaper. A second and third finger were added to stretch him out and lubricate him enough so that they could be joined together as one.

"Grimmjow.. I can't.. anymore. Do it..!" Ichigo gasped, his voice airy and lustful.

"As you wish, Ichi-baby." He cooed, moving to align himself with his lover's entrance.

He pressed into the blonde, watching as he writhed and how his expressions changed. He gave a thrust of his hips, forcing his way into the body of the boy beneath him. Ichigo's back arched into Grimmjow, moaning and clawing the sheets. Their bodies melted together perfectly, each able to satisfy their desire in a way that hadn't been possible before. It was almost as if it were a totally new experience.

When Ichigo had finally been able to escape, he made a dash for the bathroom. _'Stupid Grimmjow, torturing me like that..'_ He thought to himself as he turned on the shower. As soon as he opened the door to get in, Grimmjow had appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked seductively, nibbling at the blonde's ear lobe.

Ichigo shivered but tore himself away. "Fine, but only if you behave."

"As if. I don't know the meaning of that word. You should know that, Ichi-baby." He smirked, chasing Ichigo into the shower with a growl.

After fighting off Grimmjow in the shower followed by a suds-fight, the blonde exited the shower even more tired than when he'd gotten in. Seriously, that guy acted like such a child sometimes, and if he wasn't being childish and throwing his tantrums and what not, he was a total sex fiend. Whatever form he decided to take for the day-or moment more like since he seemed quite bi-polar-tired Ichigo out, just sucked the energy and even the life from him. Ichigo let out a sigh, arm draped over his eyes while he lay on the couch, towel over his head since he was too tired to dry his hair. Why had he gotten himself into such a dangerous relationship? Oh right, because that's how Grimmjow wanted it.

He jumped when he felt hands ruffling his hair through the blanket, sitting up quickly. Caramel eyes looked at Grimmjow accusingly.

"Fun fact: if you don't dry your hair, you'll get sick."

"I'm getting to it. I'm just exhausted, is all." Ichigo replied, laying back on the couch.

"Oh? You didn't seem tired at all just a bit ago." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo blushed, pulling the towel over his face. "Shut up.."

A soft chuckle sounded from Grimmjow as he moved back into the bedroom, pulling on his clothes and styling his hair-it if wasn't just right, all hell would break loose. When he came back, Ichigo was still laying on the couch, towel over his face. Grimmjow crept over, lifting the towel to plant a kiss on Ichigo's lips, smiling when he pulled back.

"I'll be back in a little bit, 'kay?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed. "You're leaving?"

Grimmjow gave a nod, straightening up. "Yea.. Going to quit my current job and find a more.. respectable one. Don't get too lonely while I'm gone, Ichi-baby." He gave a smirk as he moved to the door.

Ichigo let out a growl. "Oh, just go already!" He yelled, embarrassed. There had to be something wrong in that man's head aside from the couple of screws loose up there.

Thankfully, after their argument, everything calmed down between the two of them again and they were able to live in peace once more. Grimmjow had earned himself a respectable job, Ichigo had finished up his college schooling and became an elementary school teacher-somehow he had a soft spot for children. They even moved from their crappy little apartment to a nicer, more spacious apartment closer to the shops of the town.

Ichigo sighed as he stared at the counter, hands planted on either side of a small note that had been written to him from Grimmjow. He did this every morning, asking the same request every time and Ichigo was getting tired of it. _"Today's the day, you better visit me at work, Ichi-baby. Good wives bring their husband's lunch to them while they're at work~. -Grimmjow"_ It wasn't the same note everyday, either since Ichigo made sure to tear them to shreds and throw them away, and when he was ready to leave for work, he'd see the note. Sure, Grimmjow's work was right on his way to the elementary school, but why couldn't the hollow just make his own lunch and bring it there with him? He was better at cooking than Ichigo was, after all. The blonde raised a brow, thinking that if he did it once, he'd be sucked into having to drop off a lunch for him everyday, though perhaps if he did it once, Grimmjow would drop the idea altogether. Yea right.

Still, Ichigo gave in-what happened to his will power, nerves of steel and unbreakable resolve? Right, Grimmjow happened. Grumbling as he threw a sandwich together and put it in a paper sack followed by a granola bar and a couple pieces of old candy he'd handed out to children two Halloweens ago that had been left over and crumpled the top of the bag before he stomped out the door.

He stood in front of the building for a few moments, scowling. A grown man shouldn't have to do something like this. This was just stupid, damn that Grimmjow. With a sigh, he swallowed his pride and pushed open the door. The bells at the top chimed loudly, announcing his entrance and causing the woman behind the counter to look up. She smiled, giving a soft "welcome" as he came it, the bells giving another jingle as the door closed behind him.

"Uhhm.. Is Grimmjow here..?" He asked hesitantly.

The woman gave a nod, moving through the door behind her and called for him.

Grimmjow came out the swinging door, tray in hand with all sorts of beautiful sweet treats atop it. He smiled when he saw Ichigo and handed the tray over to the woman who started putting the treats into the display case next to the counter.

"Ichi-baby! You came. It's about time." He gave a smirk.

Ichigo scowled, giving him a glare of sorts. He examined Grimmjow in his work attire; white work uniform which consisted of an over coat of sorts buttoned to the collar, sleeves rolled up, white apron smeared with some sort of sugary batter or frosting, perhaps some fruit juice as well, hair net holding back his blue hair.

"Grimmjow, I'm going to kill you.."

Grimmjow gave a pout, leaning over the counter and catching Ichigo by the chin with his hand. "Aww, that makes me feel hurt, Ichi-baby. Why would you say something like that?"

Ichigo gave a growl. "Because no grown man should have to drop off a lunch to his boyfriend that works in a frickin' bakery!" He exploded, causing the girl behind the counter to jump in surprise.

The hollow let out a chuckle, pulling Ichigo closer and placing a kiss on his lips. A few people outside stopped to look in the windows, a few girls giggled and the woman behind the counter blushed and turned away. Why did it have to happen in her shop? Ichigo broke away from him, face painted red and he wiped his mouth and tossed the lunch at him.

"Thank you, Ichi-baby. I'll be sure to show my gratitude at home tonight~" Grimmjow gave a sly grin.

"I-idiot!" Ichigo stammered before leaving, still blushing darkly as he made his way down the street.

The woman cleared her throat, making Grimmjow jump. He smiled sheepishly at her. "You know, Grimmjow.. This is a _family_ bakery. Keep yourself contained."

Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle, leaving the counter to go back into the kitchen. Who would have thought that the ex-espada would get a job at a local bakery, creating new treats that children just adored.

It was rather funny how everything worked out in the end. The days seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye, and just like everyone says, the world's filled with more rosy colors when one finds love. Ichigo never believed it, nor did Grimmjow, but when they could see it with their own eyes they had to believe. Perhaps it was their adopted schedule; finish work, walk home together, have dinner, enjoy each others company-perhaps have some fun-go to sleep and do it all over again the next day. And so, the cycle continues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I wrote this, I had this feeling it came out worse than the first one, but when I read through it again to proof read it, it was much better than I thought. I also would like to say that I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters-and if I did the pairings would be completely different, but we can't all live in heaven. But, I hope you all enjoy this one~ Depending on the reviews, I may just write another GrimIchi. [Or if I get bored I'll write a little short perhaps]**


End file.
